fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Cartoon Network (Czech Republic)
Cartoon Network Czech Republic (also known as Cartoon Network Czech and CN Czech) is a children's channel broadcasting to people in the Czech Republic and Slovakia. The channel was launched along with the feed for Russia and Southeastern Europe on October 1, 2009. The channel is owned by Turner Entertainment Holdings Czech Republic, a subsidiary of Turner Broadcasting Systems Europe. History Before Cartoon Network Czech launched, the Czech Republic and Slovakia used to receive Cartoon Network CEE in English. Cartoon Network Czech was launched on October 1, 2009 (the same day CN RSEE launched). The first program that aired on the channel after its launch was Top Cat, followed by Best Ed. The network's first rebrand at the time was the Arrow look (which was used on most of the CN channels in Europe). A website for the channel was created on the same day it launched. On the same day of its launch, a Czech-language version of Turner Classic Movies (TCM) was launched. TCM broadcasted every night from 10pm to 6am (22:00 to 06:00), with Cartoon Network taking over for the day. On November 26, 2010, Cartoon Network Czech revamped its look to the CHECK it 1.0 look and got a new logo. The first show to air after the revamp was My Gym Partner's a Monkey, followed by the premiere of the new series, Angelo Rules. On October 12, 2011, a Czech-language version of its sister channel, Boomerang, was launched. On July 1, 2013, TV Prima launched a block dedicated to the channel, called Prima Cartoon Network. On October 6, 2014, Cartoon Network Czech got the new CHECK it 3.0 look from the U.S., launched an HD feed, and TCM Czech split from the channel, allowing both channels to run 24/7. By mid 2015, Cartoon Network Czech (and its sister channel, Boomerang) started to release mobile apps, localized exclusively for the Czech Republic and Slovakia. The network also started to use the "Stop Bullying, Speak Up" anti-bullying campaign (Czech: "Přestaň Šikanovat, Mluvit Hlasitě"). On April 2, 2016, the channel started to use the CHECK it 4.0 graphics from the U.S. The first show that aired after this revamp was Regular Show, however the channel still used graphics from the CHECK it 3.0 look for some of its bumpers and promos. On July 22, 2016, the channel dropped the CHECK it 3.0 graphics completely, and now only uses the CHECK it 4.0 rebrand for all its promos and on-air bumpers. On September 1, 2016, the channel started using the new NEXT and LATER on-air bumpers from CN Poland and CN Germany for the CHECK it 4.0 rebrand. They also adopted the new on-air NEXT banner from CN RSEE, and began using the new commercial break bumpers from CN RSEE, CN CEE, CN Germany, and CN Poland. Current programming * Adventure Time (Čas na Dobrodružství) * Almost Naked Animals (Téměř Nahé Zvířat) * Angelo Rules (Angelo Pravidla) * The Amazing World of Gumball (Gumballův Úžasný Svět) * Ben 10 * Ben 10: Omniverse * The Big Big Big BIG Cartoon Network Show * Bunnicula (also on Boomerang) * Clarence * Chop Socky Chooks (Nasekejte Socky Chooks) * Chowder * Codename: Kids Next Door (Kódové Označení: Děti Další Dveře) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (Kuráž, Zbabělý Pes) * Cow and Chicken (Kráva a Kuře) * Dexter's Laboratory (Dexter Laboratorní) * Doraemon * Dr. Dimensionpants * Ed, Edd 'n Eddy (Ed, Edd a Eddy) * Exchange Student Zero (Výměnný Student Nula) * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes (Fantastický 4: Svět's Největší Hrdiny) * Grojband * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (Grim Dobrodružství Billyho a Mandy) * Johnny Bravo * Lego Nexo Knights (Nexo Rytíři) * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (Ninjago) * The Looney Tunes Show (also on Boomerang) * Mixels * The Powerpuff Girls (2016) * Regular Show (Normálka) * Robotboy * Sheep in the Big City (Ovce ve Velkoměstě) * Steven Universe * Supernoobs * Sonic Boom * Teen Titans Go! (Mladí Titáni Jít!) * The Three Friends and Jerry (Tři Kamarádi a Jerry) * Tom and Jerry (Tom a Jerry) * Tower Prep * Transformers: Robots in Disguise (Transformátory: Roboti v Přestrojení) * Uncle Grandpa (Strýc Děda) * We Bare Bears (Máme Holý Nese) * Xiaolin Showdown (Xiaolin Zúčtování) * Yo-Kai Watch (Yo-Kai Sledujte) Upcoming programming * King Şakir (September 30, 2016) * Ben 10 reboot (October 10, 2016) * Mighty Magiswords (2017) Programming blocks Cartoon Toon Toon * A block on CN Czech that began airing on the channel in November 2010. The block mostly shows episodes of past Cartoon Network shows. It use to air for only 1 hour, but in 2015, it's timeslot was moved to 2 hours. It airs every early afternoon. Cartoon Network Cinema (Cartoon Network Kino) * A block that has been airing on CN Czech since the channel's start in October 2009. The block mainly shows movies, and airs every weekend at 5pm (17:00). Marathon Mix * A block that started airing CN Czech in 2015. The block use to show marathons of Regular Show, Adventure Time, and The Amazing World of Gumball. It instead now shows marathons of The Amazing World of Gumball, Angelo Rules, Teen Titans Go!, and We Bare Bears. The block airs every weekday from 9:30am to 11:30am (09:30 to 11:30). Laugh Till You Cry (Smát Až Budete Volati) * One of two of the very first blocks that began airing on CN Czech in when the channel started in October 2009. The block mainly use to show episodes of The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Chowder, Camp Lazlo, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Skunk Fu!, and My Gym Partner's a Monkey. It was eventually dropped by the network in early 2011. Vote & Watch (Volit a Hodinky) * A block that began airing on CN Czech in July 2016. It served as the network's first interactive block, since viewers would have to go on the Cartoon Network website and vote between their favorite shows (combinations include Gumball vs. We Bare Bears, Clarence vs. Steven Universe, Uncle Grandpa vs. Adventure Time, etc.) The block airs a marathon of the winning show every Sunday at 9:00am. (09:00) Cartoonito * A block that aired on CN Czech which was mostly targeted for preschoolers. The block aired every morning starting in September 2011, but was taken off the network in 2014 for unknown reasons. Former programming *Czech titles are only provided for some shows. * 2 Stupid Dogs * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (now on Boomerang) * The Addams Family * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers * Atom Ant * Atomic Betty * Baby Looney Tunes (now on Boomerang) * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia * Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders * Batman: The Brave and the Bold (Batman: Odvážný Hrdina) * Ben 10: Alien Force * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Beyblade Metal Masters * Best Ed (Nejlepší Ed) * Camp Lazlo (Tábor Lazlo) * Cartoon Network Dance Club (Cartoon Network Taneční Klub) * Casper's Scare School * Class of 3000 * The Cramp Twins (Je Křeč Dvojčata) * Dragons: Riders of Berk * Eliot Kid (Eliot Dítě) * Evil Con Carne * The Flintstones (now on Boomerang) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Domov pro Smyšlené Kamarády) * The Garfield Show (Garfieldova Show) * Generator Rex (Generátoru Rex) * George of the Jungle * Gormiti Nature Unleashed * Green Lantern: The Animated Series * Grim & Evil * Hero: 108 (Hrdina: 108) * Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi * Hong Kong Phooey * Huckleberry Hound * I Am Weasel * Inazuma Eleven * Incredible Crew (Neuvěřitelné Posádka) * Johnny Test * The Jetsons (now on Boomerang) * Level Up (Zvyšte Úroveň) * Looney Tunes (now on Boomerang) * Long Live the Royals * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (Život a Doby na Juniper Lee) * The Magilla Gorilla Show * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (Úžasné Nehody na Flapjack) * Matt Hatter Chronicles (Matt Hatter Kroniky) * Mike, Lu and Og * Megas XLR * Mucha Lucha * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Moje Posilovna Partnerem a Opice) * My Spy Family * Out of Jimmy's Head * Over the Garden Wall (Přes Zed' Zahrady) * The Pink Panther Show * Popeye * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) * Quick Draw McGraw * Redakai: Conquer the Kairu * Richie Rich * Samurai Jack * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * The Secret Saturdays * Skunk Fu! * The Smurfs * Squirrel Boy (Veverka Chlapec) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Staraoke * Sym-Bionic Titan * ThunderCats * Time Squad * Tom and Jerry Kids (now on Boomerang) * Top Cat * Total Drama Island (now on AMC) * Total Drama Action (now on AMC) * Total Drama World Tour (now on AMC) * Total Drama: Revenge of the Island (now on AMC) * Total Drama All-Stars (now on AMC) * Transformers: Prime * Wacky Races * What's New, Scooby-Doo? (now on Boomerang) * Xiaolin Chronicles * Young Justice Other services Prima Cartoon Network * On July 1, 2013, a block for the channel, called Prima Cartoon Network, was launched on TV Prima in the Czech Republic. The programs currently airing on the block are Steven Universe, Clarence, Regular Show, Adventure Time, The Amazing World of Gumball, Uncle Grandpa, and We Bare Bears. It airs every weekday afternoon. High definition channel * On October 6, 2014, a high definition feed of Cartoon Network Czech was launched. This feed broadcasts programs in 16:9 widescreen and 1080i vision. Video On Demand * In 2015, Cartoon Network Czech launched an On Demand service for their channel, which was available on most digital cable and satellite companies in the Czech Republic and Slovakia. Episodes of Cartoon Network series could be rented and watched in widescreen and high definition. The service was terminated in late 2016 for unknown reasons. Mobile apps * In August 2015, a Czech and Slovak-language version of Mixels Rush was released for mobile phones and tablets by CN Czech. * In December 2015, CN Czech launched a localized version of Cartoon Network Anything, which is a nonstop stream of micro games, videos, polls, quizzes, trivia, and puzzles. The app has become extremely popular since it's launch. * In January 2016, Cartoon Network Czech launched it's very own app entitled Cartoon Network Mobilní (eng: Cartoon Network Mobile). The app provides full episodes of Cartoon Network shows, games, and the network's TV schedule. It is only available for download on the Czech App Store and Google Play store. That same month, the channel also a localized version of the BMO Snaps app. * Throughout Spring and Summer 2016, CN Czech started to release chatting and gaming apps, which include Toon Talk (an app that allows users to send emojis of Cartoon Network characaters to their friends), Teeny Titans (a mobile game for Teen Titans Go!), and Flipped Out (a mobile game for The Powerpuff Girls). Some of these apps can also be accessed on the channel's website as desktop games. * In August 2016, the channel launched another app, entitled Váš CN (eng: Your CN), which allows users to take short videos of how much they appreciate the channel, which would then air on the network itself. Websites * CartoonNetwork.cz * CartoonNetworkHQ.net * CartoonNetworkEurope.com